wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black Canary
Stay strong Make them wonder how You’re still smiling |-|Black Canary= She’s underwater again Somebody’s daughter, a friend In the night, in the dark, in the cold As she walks far away B L A C K C A N A R Y Please do not use Canary/the content/the coding without permission, please and thank you! Canary belongs to Unique. L A Y L I S T (E X P L I C I T) Nobody’s watching Drowning in words so sweet Mild is the water Caught as a bird once free A P P E A R A N C E Canary’s frame is considerably lengthy, with long, thin legs to support this. Padding her forearms are impressive thews. Her head takes on that of a diamond-like shape, accompanied by a face of pretty facial features. She looks much more SeaWing than she does a RainWing, with gills along her neck and white fins descending her spine and occupying the spaces between her claws. Her tail does resemble a RainWing’s, however, as well as her small, rounded scales and high-heeled hind talons. Canary does not have colour-shifting scales, but they are the cause of her strange permanent colours. Her scales, oddly enough, are primarily black and accessorized with scattered white mottles. Similar to her living sister, a mask of white scales colour the areas around her eyes. I don’t mind P E R S O N A L I T Y Canary, intelligent and compassionate, strives for justice. After what was taken from her during her early childhood, she’s always had a strong urge to do what is right and get rightly earned justice for others. Helping dragons is one of the few occurrences that fuels her and cause her feel things. Due to this, she’s quite hard working, even going as far as to sacrifice her sleep or other needs to achieve what has to be done. She’s even willing to throw herself headfirst into danger. Canary is fairly stubborn and does not appreciate being told what to do. Attempting to do so only results in her performing the exact opposite, her rebellious nature is just far too influential. The Outclaws have realized this and allow her to do whatever the hell she wants, as long as it’s in the confines of their regulations. Stemming from such behaviour is her need for independence. She rarely allows others to offer their assistance, and when she does, it’s mostly out of begrudgement. She’s also rather snarky. If it hasn’t been picked up yet, Canary is depressed and has been for a majority of her life. The deaths of her father and sisters (supposedly) impacted her so harshly to the point she couldn’t remember what genuine happiness felt like. She’d make stupid and rash decisions as a source of adrenaline, not caring much about ending up dead. The discovery of Corvina produced a significant change in attitude, however. She’s far more carefree, positive, and sensible than she was before, but it does still take quite a bit to make her smile or laugh, save for the moments where she assists in the delivering of justice for the ones who deserve it. In conclusion: she is wife material. I love her. Hope is a distance unreached Ink on her skin incomplete And the faint sound of friends As she neared to the end, she had peace A B I L I T I E S Canary’s tribal abilities are… interesting. She can breathe underwater just fine like any SeaWing, her RainWing genes provide no disadvantage towards that. But she can also emit an odd sound, similar to that of a whale’s way of communication. It’s frankly quite fascinating, but for whatever reason, only works underwater. On land, this feature comes out as a strangled scream. It, unlike her sister’s, can’t exact any life-threatening damage, although there is a high possibility of temporary deafness. Canary’s combat skills are nothing short of impressive. She learned from an old MudWing soldier in a small city west of the Mud Kingdom border. He was an expert teacher and made sure to not only teach her the MudWings’ style of fighting, but also the rest of the tribes’. Her rage carries into her quarrels, assisting in her reputation as a formidable opponent, but can also result in her being foolish and reckless. For an unspecified amount of time, Canary was a lawyer in Sanctuary before she moved to the Scorpion Den. Such a career has taught her how to argue well and how to effortlessly apply logic to various situations (that do not involve herself). Nobody’s watching Drowning in words so sweet |-|Canon= Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this An anti social pessimist but usually I don’t mess with this And I know you mean only the best and Your intentions aren’t to bother me H I S T O R Y Canary hatched to a young RainWing-SeaWing couple that resided in the rainforest. They were a happy, small family, even with the war between the Rainforest Tribes and SandWings raging around them. Their village, Jamila, was seated too close to the MudWing border to be directly affected. Apparently that wasn’t the case. It was around midnight when she was only a year old that rouge SandWings tore through and rained terror down on the village. Its citizens made an almost immediate attempt to escape, fleeing for the Mud Kingdom. Except some wished to say behind. They wanted to fight for their home. Canary’s mother was one of them. Despite her husband and daughter’s protests, Jaguar was insistent that he take Canary and run. It was only after she promised she’d find them when it was safe that Beluga agreed to leave her behind. That was the last time Canary saw her mother. Beluga tried to help her remain optimistic while they waited. There wasn’t a dull moment as he helped her to fly, climb trees, and swim through swampy waters. Canary could even recall a time where they purposely startled a settlement of ranina raninas. Beluga waited several months for Jaguar’s return before giving into his doubt. He and Canary moved again. This time, they travelled to the LightWing Kingdom under the belief it was one of the safest places to start a new life. The father and daughter duo were welcomed with open arms by The Circle and the LightWings, and were given a home in Old Towers, the kingdom’s capital. With Jaguar’s whereabouts unknown, Canary could no longer be homeschooled and was sent to attend regular school alongside other dragonets. She became friends with many of them and was well liked among the student body. A year after their arrival in Old Towers, Beluga fell for a LightWing named Cayha. They had two eggs together, causing Canary to be ecstatic with happiness and excitement. She’d always wanted siblings. wip But honestly I’d rather be Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen To some music with the message And we’ll discuss our big dreams R E L A T I O N S H I P S B E L U G A Positive text J A G U A R Positive/Neutral text C O R V I N A Positive text C L A R I Y Positive text C A Y H A Positive/Neutral text How we plan to take over the planet So pardon my manners I hope you’ll understand That I’ll be here |-|New Dragonets= Welcome to the panic room Where all your darkest fears are gonna Come for you Come for you H I S T O R Y text Welcome to the panic room You’ll know I wasn’t joking When you see them too See them too R E L A T I O N S H I P S C O R V I N A Positive text W A N D A Positive text S E T O S A Positive text W e l c o m e t o t h e p a n i c r o o m |-|Trivia= Anywhere Anytime I would do anything for you Anything for you T R I V I A *She is heavily inspired by Black Canary from Arrow, whom I will have you know is ALSO my wife *She was born 18 years after the Great War *Disrespect her sister and you are guaranteed a punch to the face Yesterday got away Melodies stuck inside your head A song in every breath |-|Gallery= Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won’t you sing me to sleep now? R E F E R E N C E Reference by Storm!!! Thank you <3 G A L L E R Y text Sing me to sleep Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)